supersentaicentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Villains of Engine Sentai Go-ongers
Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark= The '''Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark''' (蛮機族ガイアーク, Bankizoku Gaiāku?) are the fictional antagonists from Engine Sentai Go-onger. They are machine-men from the Machine World whose numbers had been are scattered during their war with the Engines. By the end of the series, only Batcheed remains at large. The name "Gaiark" comes from the Japanese word for "harm" (害悪, gaiaku?). Pollution Ministers Originally thought to be the last of the Gaiark, the three Pollution Ministers end up on Earth and decide to pollute it to serve as an ideal paradise for them. They based themselves at '''Hellgaille Palace''' (ヘルガイユ宮殿, Herugaiyu Kyūden?), located on an isolated island in the middle of the sea. Powering the entire place is the Deus Haguru Magear (デウス・ハグル・マギア, Deusu Haguru Magia?), a big gear in their command chamber which is an inexhaustible energy source that Yogostein brought with him from Machine World. The gear's power is used Yogoshimacritein to create an army of Barbaric Dohma until the primary Go-ongers break it, causing Hellgaille Palace to self destruct and sink into the sea. Land Pollution Minister Yogostein '''Land Pollution Minister Yogostein''' (害地大臣ヨゴシュタイン, Gaichi Daijin Yogoshutain?, 1-36), his full name being '''Baron Yogorex de Stein''' (バロン・ヨゴレックス・ド・シュタイン, Baron Yogorekkusu do Shutain?), is the golden-armored general who leads the Gaiark's land-based Barbaric Machine Beasts, using the Yogospear (ヨゴシュピア, Yogoshupia?) as his weapon and ends his sentences with "Nari". Though a serious sort, he rejoiced to see his subordinate Hiramechimedes arrives to aid him in destroying the Go-ongers. Despite continuous failure, his faith and esteem he felt for his vice-minister never faded as he showed concern for Hiramechimedes' well-being and has been in a state of mourning since his death before leaving Hellgaille Palace to clear his head and find himself. By the time he returned, Yogostein was more rage-filled and decides to rely on his own power, creating Hammer Banki to destroy the world rather than remake it into an ideal environment for the Gaiark. It was after his creation was destroyed that Yogostein saw the error of his ways as the other Ministers forgive him for his reckless action. Prior to the events of the movie, Yogostein developed the Savage Machine Beast Recycle program, using his spear to remove the Ugatz's Souls from their bodies to revive the Savage Machine Beasts in a Minister team attempt to tear down the dimensional barrier. However, the plan failed and Yogostein sets up a new one with the accidentally created Kegalesia Soul. Soon after, Yogostein resumes acting on his own when he begins a new project to unearth the Horonderthal from his rest, setting up a chain of events that would not only dispose of Go-on Red, but being able to upgrade himself as the new Horonderthal King to rust the entire city. However, his upgrade is canceled by Engine-Oh G12 before being destroyed by the revived Go-on Red in a one-on-one duel. His name is from the Japanese word for "to soil" (汚す, yogosu?). When entering battle alongside the other pollution Ministers, Yogostein says, "The Dried Cracked Ground! I am Land Pollution Minister Yogostein" (乾きひび割れた土よ！　我、害地大臣ヨゴシュタイン, Kawaki hibiwareta tsuchi yo! Ware, Gaichi Daijin Yogoshutain?), while when attacking with other Land Pollution Ministry members he says, "The Earth soiled by a hateful guy, Land Pollution Minister Yogostein!" (大地を汚す憎い奴・害地大臣ヨゴシュタインなり, Daichi o yogosu nikui yatsu, Gaichi Daijin Yogoshutain nari?). He performs Yogospear Grind (ヨゴシュピアグラエンド, Yogoshupia Guraendo?) with the Yogospear. With Hiramechimedes and Happa Banki, they can perform the Land Pollution Gattai DoDoDo Ground (害地合体ドドドグラウンド, Gaichi Gattai Dododo Guraundo?). Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia '''Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia''' (害水大臣ケガレシア, Gaisui Daijin Kegareshia?, 1-49) is the human-looking general with the Kegastick (ケガスティック, Kegasutikku?) who leads the Gaiark's sea-based Barbaric Machine Beasts. She has artificial human-like skin that regenerates and shoots steam from the projections on her back armor if she is in a foul mood, and the handle on her head cuts off this leakage. She ends her sentences with "Ojaru", is a heavy drinker who hates to be called "Old Lady", sometimes enlarging from the anger being too much to fume out. While under the guise of '''Rena Kegareshi''' (汚石 冷奈, Kegareshi Rena?), Kegalesia develops a vendetta against Hant due to his falling in love with her guise and calling her loving things, like "pure," which are offensive to members of the Gaiark. It was this taboo that she could never fall in love with Nigorl, as his ideas were the opposite of the Gaiark's. While the Go-ongers were trapped in Samurai World, Kegalesia accidentally separates her '''Kegalesia Soul''' (ケガレシアソウル, Kegareshia Sōru?) from her body, with her soul set into Bomper by the other Ministers to convert the robot into '''Bompelesia''' (ボンパレシア, Bonpareshia?) so they can take advantage of the situation by setting a trap. However, Bomper manages to regain control and ejects the Kegalesia Soul prior to being reinstalled back in her body. She occasionally joined Saki and Miu in the 3-girl idol group G3 Princess, though the second time ended with her enlarging and being knocked into the distance by Engine-Oh G12. When Yogoshimacritein arrives, Kegalesia is reduced to a mere henchman forced to obey him. She is annoyed when Yogoshimacritein uses her and Kitaneidas as human shields against the Go-onger's attacks, seeing him for what he is and his methods not to her liking. As an act of defiance against the dictator, she helps in destroying the Infinite Wastebin before she was heavily damaged by Yogoshimacritein. She gives the location of the Deus Haguru Magear to Go-on Red, Blue, and Yellow before shutting down. Due to her nature as a Water Pollution branch member, she can execute Water Pollution Fusion (害水合身, Gaisui Gasshin?) with any member of the same branch, boosting up their power as a result. Her name is from on the Japanese word for "to get dirty" (汚れる, kegareru?). Before entering battle, Kelgalesia says, "The muddied and fetid waters! I am Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia!" (濁り腐った水よ！　わらわ、害水大臣ケガレシア, Nigori kutta mizu yo! Warawa, Gaisui Daijin Kegareshia?). After transforming into her true form as part of the one-time only G3 Princess idol group, Kelgalesia says, "Love me or Regret it!! Kegalesia" (惚れなきゃ後悔！！ケガレシア, Horenakya Kōkai!! Kegareshia?). As part of G3 Princess with Go-on Yellow and Silver, she performs Princess Cannonball (プリンセスキャノンボール, Purinsesu Kyanonbōru?), after performing G3 Triangle (Ｇ３トライアングル, Jī Surī Toraianguru?) which passes the ball made by them. Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas '''Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas''' (害気大臣キタネイダス, Gaiki Daijin Kitaneidasu?, 1-49) leads the Gaiark's sky-based Barbaric Machine Beasts and uses the Kitaneibar (キタネイバー, Kitaneibā?) as his weapon and can turn himself into smog as well as execute his Air Pollution Attack (害気アタック, Gaiki Attaku?). He is the best card player among the three ministers and ends his sentences with "Zoyo". He experimented with Bikkurium's potent abilities prior to using it on Barbaric Machine Beasts. Kitaneidas is reduced to a mere henchman when Yogoshimacritein arrives and is forced to obey him. He is agitated when Yogoshimacritein uses him as a human shield against the Go-ongers, and as a final act, he destroys the Infinite Wastebin before he is forced to shutdown by Yogoshimacritein. His name is from the Japanese word for "filthy" (汚い, kitanai?). Before entering battle, Kitaneidas says, "The blackened skies! I am Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas!" (黒く染まった空気よ！　私、害気大臣キタネイダス, Kuroku somatta kūki yo! Watashi, Gaiki Daijin Kitaneidasu?). Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes '''Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes''' (害地副大臣ヒラメキメデス, Gaichi Fukudaijin Hiramekimedesu?, 15-23) is Yogostein's subordinate and the Gaiark's top tactical genius, a more serious threat than the Pollution Ministers. Whenever inspired with a plan, the 3 light bulbs on his head flash as he says "Pok-Pok-Ping!" (ポク・ポク・ピーン!, Poku-Poku-Pīn!?) with the sextant, and protractor on his chestplate indicating the plan's greatness. Originally a second-rate inventor of many of the Gaiark group's arsenal, he plotted to assassinate Yogostein to become the new Land Pollution Minister and be somebody. However, after seeing his brilliant mind recognized by Yogostein as he awards him with the sword Hacalibur (ハカリバー, Hakaribā?) and his title on the day the Gaiark attack Machine World, Hiramechimedes devoted himself to his master's cause without question as he became feared by the Engines, making them frightened husks of their former selves in his numerous victories which they eventually overcame. However, on the day the Gaiark were expelled from Machine World, Hiramechimedes mysteriously disappeared during the fight only to resurface months later on the Human World to serve under Yogostein again after settling some loose ends with the Wing Engines as he thought he had handled, only to be once more pursed by them and the Go-on Wings. Eventually, Hiramechimedes, along with Yogostein and Bōseki Banki, stages his apparent banishment from Hellgaille palace as part of a plan to deceive the Go-ongers and kill Go-on Gold. However the plan goes wrong yet again with the arrival of Engine-Oh G9 and Hiramechimedes refuses to return to Yogostein out of shame, spending long days of calculation for a means to kill the Go-ongers. After a vain attempt to destroy the Go-on teams, Hiramechimedes finally finds the answer he had been looking for: to beat the Go-ongers at their own game with raw power rather than with intellect. To that end he sneaks back into Hellgaille Palace and, in spite of Yogostein's pleas, infuses himself with a hundred times the Bikkurium amount that a Savage Machine Beast needs for "Industrial Revolution". In consequence, the stress of this destroyed Hiramechimedes' mind as he upgrades into a more powerful and insane babbling form called '''Detaramedes''' (デタラメデス, Detaramedesu?, 23). Though he almost defeats Engine-Oh G9 after executing "Big Industrial Revolution", Detaramedes's downfall comes from Sōsuke's reckless refusal to give up. In the end, Go-on Red scraps Detaramedes with only the Hacalibur remaining for Yogostein to pick up. However, while the Go-ongers visit a shrine in the woods, they encounter Hiramechimedes' ghost, referring to himself as '''Urameshimedes''' (ウラメシメデス, Urameshimedesu?, 24), as his malice towards the Go-ongers kept him from passing on. Unable to regain physical form, Urameshimedes made a detour to Samurai World to recruit the aid of Bakki to help him by phyiscally harming the Go-ongers in return to allow him to destroy the forest. But when everything didn't work out as planned, Urameshimedes possesses Bakki's body as '''Hirameki Bakki''' (ヒラメキ伐鬼, Hirameki Bakki?, 24) and enlarges it to kill the Go-ongers. However, the Go-on teams manage to use a G9 Grand Prix laced with salt on the two so the attack would not only kill Bakki, but exorcise Hiramechimedes in the process. His attacks have a calculus theme from his Pi Beam (円周率パイビーム, Enshūritsu Pai Bīmu?) to his sword-based Equilateral Triangle Slash (正三角形斬り, Seisankakkei Giri?), Isosceles Right Triangle Slash (直角二等辺三角形斬り, Chokkaku Nitōhen Sankakkei Giri?), Acute Triangle Slash (鋭角三角形斬り, Eikaku Sankakkei Giri?), and Hirameki Kill-Factor: Pythagorean Theorem (ヒラメキ殺法・三平方の定理, Hirameki Sappō: Sanheihō no Teiri?) attacks. As Detaramedes, his uses a variety of attacks with a miscalculation theme such as Hissatsu: Root 3 - Base ÷ Diameter = 950000 (必殺・ルート３－底辺÷直径＝９５００００, Hissatsu: Rūto San hiku Teihen waru Chokkei wa Kyūjūgoman?), 10 - 4 = 200 (１０－４＝２００, Jū hiku Yon wa Nihyaku?), 6 + 9 = 500 (６＋９＝５００, Roku tasu Kyū wa Gohyaku?), Detarame Kill-Factor: Bikkurium Beam (デタラメ殺法・ビックリウム光線, Detarame Sappō: Bikkuriumu Kōsen?), Detarame Kill-Factor: Brain Freeze Slash (デタラメ殺法・思考停止斬り, Detarame Sappō: Shikō Teishi Giri?), and Detarame Kick-Punch-Chop-Slash (デタラメキックパンチチョップ斬り, Detarame Kikku Panchi Choppu Giri?). His names are from the Japanese words for "flash" and "brillance" (閃き, hirameki?), "nonsense" (出鱈目, detarame?), "grudge" (恨めしい, urameshii?), and "Archimedes" (アルキメデス, Arukimedesu?). Before entering battle, Hiramechimedes says, "Pok-Pok-Ping! and I have a flash. Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes!" (ポク・ポク・ピーン！とひらめくは、害地副大臣ヒラメキメデスです, Poku-Poku-Pīn! to hirameku wa, Gaichi Fuku Daijin Hiramekimedesu desu?). Kokorootomedes '''Kokorootomedes''' (ココロオトメデス, Kokorootomedesu?) is a character who appears only in the It's a Seminar! Everyone GO-ON!! special DVD. He is Hiramechimedes's older cross dressing brother who is very flamboyant in personality and often asserts his femininity, seeing himself as a maiden. Armed with the Kiradecolibur (キラデコリバー, Kiradekoribā?) that is a decorated version of Hiramechimedes's Hacalibur, Kokorootomedes challenges Go-on Red to avenge his younger brother. At first, Kokorootomedes uses his feminine wiles and his two attacks on his opponent, Kokorootomedes's Fashion Check Attack (ココロオトメデスのファッションチェック攻撃, Kokorootomedesu no Fasshon Chekku Kōgeki?) and Lovely Sparkling Pentagon, Star Heart Slash (恋のキラキラ五角形お星様ハート斬り, Koi no Kirakira Gokakkei, Ohoshi-sama Hāto Giri?). But once man-handled by Go-on Red, Kokorootomedes upgrades into a powerful berserker form, becoming a Yakuza-type in personality with his crazed Hissatsu: Ruless Battle (必殺・定規なき戦い, Hissatsu: Jōgi Naki Tatakai?) attack that lets him fight dirty. In the end, he is scrapped by Go-on Red using the Kankanbar Mantangun on him, lamenting on his desire before rethinking that it wasn't well worth his death. His name is from on the Japanese word for "heart" (心, kokoro?), "maiden" (乙女, otome?), and "Archimedes." Cleaning Minister Kireizky '''Cleaning Minister Kireizky''' (掃治大臣キレイズキー, Sōji Daijin Kireizukī?, 42-44) is one of the Gaiark's ministers, who "cleans" the slate of Braneworlds he has visited, destroying the Sound World, the Magic World, and the Prism World to acquire a special energy called Dokkirium (ドッキリウム, Dokkiriumu?). Arriving in the Human World, Kireizky intervened during Engine-Oh G9's fight with Bin Banki before formally introducing himself. Kireizky is armed with Seven Cleaning Tools (オソウジ七つ道具, Osōji Nanatsu Dōgu?) such as Duster Blade (ハタキブレード, Hataki Burēdo?) with which he can execute the Dust Trash (ホコリトラッシュ, Hokori Torasshu?), Tying Sleeves (たすき掛け, Tasuki Gake?), and Round Moon Slash (円月斬り, Engetsu Giri?) attacks. His other weapons are Broom Shotgun (ホウキショットガン, Hōki Shottogan?), Anti-Soul Rag (アンチソウルゾーキン, Anchi Sōru Zōkin?) that can absorb Engine-Soul based attacks and send them back to knock them out or be wrung into the Rag Grenade (ゾウキングレネード, Zōkin Gurenēdo?), the Dustpan Shield (チリトリシールド, Chiritori Shīrudo?), and Cotton Swab Kunai (メンボークナイ, Menbō Kunai?). His sixth weapon, the Bottomless Wastebin (ムゲンゴミバコ, Mugen Gomibako?), allows him to manipulate space itself from evading an enemy attack to sending them far away with Vacuum Full Power (バキュームフルパワー, Bakyūmu Furu Pawā?). But once losing the wastebin, Kireizky swallows the Dokkirium he gather to undergo Super Industrial Revolution (超産業革命, Chōsangyō Kakumei?) before using the strongest of his seven weapons, the Bucket Bazooka (バケツバズーカ, Baketsu Bazūka?). Though he overpowered the Go-ongers, the tables turn when the entire team is reassembled and Kireizky is finally scrapped by Engine-Oh G12. However, his Wastebin ended up at the Hellgaille Palace, still active as Yogoshimacritein emerges from it. His name is from the Japanese word for "tidiness" (綺麗好き, kireizuki?). Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein '''Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein''' (総裏大臣ヨゴシマクリタイン, Sōridaijin Yogoshimakuritain?, 46-50) is the black/gold armored Insurgant Highness (デンカノボウトウ, Denka no Bōtō?) and Yogostein's father, ending his sentences with "Narina". Being the total opposite of his son and most ruthless of the Gaiark, Yogoshimacritein desired to rule all the Braneworlds, playing part in forcing the Gian Race Engines into the verge of extinction and oversaw the destruction of the three Braneworlds by Kireizky. After Kireizky's death, Yogoshimacritein uses his fallen minion's Bottomless Wastebin to enter the Human World, using it as a means to feed from in order for him to use his signature inhereditary attack Justice Dissolution (正義解散, Seigi Kaisan?), which can convert those it hits into wavelengths as long as the Deus Haguru Magear is active. He uses it to take out Hant, Gunpei, and the Go-on Wings, along with their Engine partners, Carrigator, Jum-bowhale, and the ancient Engines. His other attacks are Puppet Regime (傀儡傀儡政権, Kugutsu Kairaiseiken?) which can turn his subordinates into his puppets, Ration Provision Bullet (定額給付弾, Teigaku Kyūfu Dan?). He uses his staff to unleashes his most powerful attacks: Enforcing Vote (強行採決, Kyōkō Saiketsu?) and Closing Despotic Proclamation: Yogoshimanifesto Break (最終独裁宣言・ヨゴシマニフェストブレイク, Saishū Dokusai Sengen: Yogoshimanifesuto Bureiku?). Eventually, Yogoshimacritein reveals to Kegalesia and Kitaneidas that he never cared for his surbordinates and will sacrifice them as long as it is to accomplish their plan. After losing the Infinite Wastebin to the ministers, Yogoshimacritein fatally damages them both before making his way to the Deus Haguru Magear to power himself up until he is trapped in the Bikkurium chamber as the gear is destroyed, causing the entire Hellgaille Palace to collapse around him. However, Yogoshimacritein reconstructs himself from his gears and attempts to destroy the city until he is halted by Hant, Gunpei, and the Go-on Wings. Once the primary Go-ongers join the fray, Yogoshimacritein enlarges himself in a process called Third Industrial Revolution (第三次産業革命, Daisanji Sangyō Kakumei?) and battles Engine-Oh G12 until he is finally destroyed by the G12 Final Grand Prix attack. His name is from the Japanese word for "to pollute" (汚しまくる, yogoshimakuru?) and his title based on "Prime Minister" (総理大臣, Sōridaijin?). Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne '''Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne''' (危官房長官チラカソーネ, Kikanbō Chōkan Chirakasōne?, 47) is Yogoshimacritein's Boiler-based right-hand man in bulky armor who ends his sentence with "nonne". He is a user of kenpō named Natural Litter Constitution (天地羅苛死憲法, Tenchirakashi Kenpō?) and his trademark attack is the Natural Reversal (天地逆転, Tenchi Gyakuten?), ingesting the energy attack of an opponent and reflecting back. His other attack, Natural Unnecessariness (天地無用, Tenchi Muyō?), produces a shockwave that levels buildings to the ground. Once the Go-ongers found a means to counter his signature move, Chirakasonne ingests Dokkirium and defeats both Engine-Oh and Seiku-Oh easily. But GunBir-Oh turns the tables and overloads Chirakasonne with its attack. His name is from the Japanese word for "to litter" (散らかす, chirakasu?). Pollution President Batcheed Barbaric Machine Clan Arelunbra Family Preceding the Gaiark as the Engines' mortal enemies, the '''Barbaric Machine Clan Arelunbra Family''' (蛮機族アレルンブラ家, Bankizoku Arerunbura Ke?) were sea-based androids terrorized Machine World with their '''Water Pollution Machine Knights''' (害水機士, Gaisui Kishi?) before their leader Nigorl left for the Human World and the Arelunbra faded into legend. Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote '''Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote''' (害水機士ウズマキホーテ, Gaisui Kishi Uzumakihōte?, 25): A servant of Nigorl who ends his sentences with "Knight", armed with a jousting lance and shield with the ability to consume anything from garbage to energy. Stuck on Earth as a stone statue after too more exposure to the clean surroundings, Uzumaquixote was found by a young Renn, thinking that it was a Kṣitigarbha (地蔵, Jizō?) statue as he prayed to it to make his mother better before she died. By present day, Renn sought out the statue when he visited his childhood home, with the Pollution Ministers and Go-on Wings fighting over it. In the end, Kegalesia revives Uzumaquixote and has him attack the Go-ongers, until Renn transforms into Go-on Blue seeing his "family" more important than his sentimentality for the statue. After ingesting Bikkurium, Uzamaquixote is scrapped after a three-pronged attack from Seiku-Oh, GunBir-Oh, and Engine-Oh after Renn perfects the Kyu-yu Soul's re-energizing powers, but not before revealing his master being on Earth as well. Uzamaquixote is named after the Japanese word for "spiral" and "whirlpool" (渦巻, uzumaki?) and Don Quixote (ドン・キホーテ, Don Kihōte?). Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra '''Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra''' (害水王子ニゴール・ゾ・アレルンブラ, Gaisui Ōji Nigōru zo Arerunbura?, 26): Prince of the Arelunbra, a fencing master of the Nigorl Rapier (ニゴールレイピア, Nigōru Reipia?) and able to summon rain clouds. Nigorl ended up on Earth in suspended animation after Kegalesia turns him down, due to the fact that he has an unusual liking to things he considers beautiful which contradicts the Gaiark's taboo on the word "beauty." Though revived, Nigorl's affections turn from Kegalesia to Bearrv as he attempts to marry her. But after the team regains Bearrv from him, Nigorl is mortally wounded and left to die by Kegalesia. While fighting, Nigorl's stronger ability is the Water Pollution branch's trademark Water Pollution Fusion, using it on Kegalesia and mass amounts of water to enlarge into a giant without need of Bikkurium and having Kegalesia interfaced in his systems as a battery to increase his power. In this state, referred as Mix Kegalegorl (ミックス・ケガレゴール, Mikkusu Kegaregōru?), Nigorl's attacks are Kegalegorl BeBeBeBeam (ケガレゴール・ビビビビーム, Kegaregōru BiBiBiBīmu?) and Kegalegorl ThunThuThunder (ケガレゴール・サンササンダー, Kegaregōru SanSaSandā?). His name is from the Japanese word for "to get impure" (濁る, nigoru?). Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal The '''Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal''' (蛮機族ホロンデルタール, Bankizoku Horonderutāru?, 34-35) is of a legendary clan of giant Clockwork Savage Machines which exterminated dinosaurs on the earth 65 million years ago with his violence-inducing Horonden Wave (ホロンデン波, Horondenpa?). He battled with the Ancient Engines at that time, with their fight ending up with both sides fossilized within a mountain. Making it his goal, Yogostein manages to find the location with the aid of Drill Banki, only to accidentally free the Ancient Engines instead. But after personally finding the exact location of Horonderthal, Yogostein awakens him from his rest and upgrades him so that his attack can affect Kyoretsu-Oh. However, in spite of his modern-time upgrades, the Horonderthal became the first to be scrapped by Engine-Oh G12 with Yogostein taking the Horonderthal's power for himself. His name is from the Japanese word for "extinct" (滅ぶ, horobu?) and "Neanderthal" (ネアンデルタール, Neanderutāru?). Barbaric Machine Soldiers Ugatz '''Barbaric Machine Soldiers Ugatz''' (蛮機兵ウガッツ, Bankihei Ugattsu?): Android footsoldiers built to support the Barbaric Machine Beasts and pilot the Barbaric Dohmas, later upgraded by Hiramechimedes with his screws. When Nigorl arrives, he brings his own feminine Beauty Ugatz (ビューティウガッツ, Byūti Ugattsu?), which are stronger than the regular Ugatz. Some of the Ugatz had their souls removed from them by Yogostein to revive the Savage Machine Beasts. Its name is from the Japanese word for "dig" (穿つ, ugatsu?). Barbaric Dohma '''Barbaric Dohma''' (蛮ドーマ, Bandōma?): Cave cricket-like jet fighters invented by Hiramechimedes which can assume a frog-like walking mode. Though normally used by the Ugatz, the Pollution Ministers piloted their own Barbaric Dohmas before escaping to Earth. Its name is from the Japanese word for "cave cricket" (カマドウマ, Kamadōma?). Barbaric Dohma SP '''Barbaric Dohma SP''' (Special) (蛮ドーマＳＰ, Bandōma Supesharu?, 15-22): Cave cricket and Mantis-like jet fighters that serve as Hiramechimedes' personal transport, each able to hold up to four Barbaric Dohma on itself to resemble a classic World War I airplane. The Pollution Ministers later used their own Barbaric Dohma SP to transport their Recycle Savage Machine Beast Army to carry out their plan to tear down the dimensional barrier. Barbaric Machine Beasts Other Barbaric Machine Beasts=